She don't hates
by Saphira17
Summary: Dolía, pero ella ya estaba acostumbrada al dolor.


Fandom: Naruto  
Claim: Hinata H.  
Géneros: Angst, Drama.  
Advertencias: leve Naruto & Sakura.  
Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto  
Nota: situado luego de la pelea con Pain.

· She don't hates ·

~ the stories begin, again and again…

Forgivness and love – Miley Cyrus

·

Dolía, sabía muy bien que dolía… pero ya estaba acostumbrada al dolor.

Desde pequeña había sido despreciada por su padre por no tener el poder suficiente para liderar el clan. ¿Qué podía saber ella lo que significaba eso? Solo tenía cinco años y lo que quería era jugar con sus padres como todos los demás niños.

Cuando Hanabi tuvo la edad suficiente, la relevo del puesto de hermana mayor y heredera del clan. Su padre apenas y la miraba, había pasado a ser un miembro más del clan. Hanabi se llevaba todas las miradas y elogios; pero no la odiaba, porque no era culpa de su hermana, ni de su padre, era _su culpa_ por no ser lo suficientemente buena. Ella solo quería tener una familia _feliz_.

Cuando tuvo la edad suficiente entro en la academia ninja y sus esperanzas volvieron. Quizás no pudiera tener una familia perfecta, pero podía tener muchos amigos. _Ella no quería estar sola_. Tal vez podría ser amiga del niño rubio que la defendió aquella vez, ese que se llamaba Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. Él también estaba solo, así que podrían hacerse compañía el uno al otro. Y lo habría logrado, si fuese más parecida a la niña del clan Yamanaka y menos a ella.

Nunca la habían dejado mezclarse demasiado con los otros y su vergüenza hacía imposible que se acercara a la gente. ¿Por qué no podía ser simplemente como la niña del cabello rosa? Despreocupada, sin problemas, _feliz_. Pero no, ella quedo a la sombra de las dos amigas-rivales. Aún así, no las odiaba, no era culpa de ellas tener una vida _perfecta_. Era suya por _conformarse_ con lo que tenía.

Cuando los separaron en grupo, a los doce, cruzo los dedos a escondidas para que le tocara junto con Naruto, pero a pesar de todos sus deseos eso no sucedió, quedaron en equipos diferentes. De todos modos, con el pasar del tiempo, se sintió feliz, al fin pertenecía a algo, al fin alguien la podía ver. Sus dos amigos, junto con su maestra, eran su familia. Y creyó que lo lograría, que podría ser verdaderamente feliz. Y se preocupó por mantenerlo, _cuidarlo_. Entrenaba todos los días para no quedarse atrás, para que la sigan viendo.

Hasta la segunda fase del examen chunnin. De oponente le toco su primo, aquel que la odiaba sin medidas. Aunque no podía culparlo, ella había asesinado a su padre, por su culpa lo habían matado. Sentía asco de sí misma cuando pensó en retirarse. Y lo hubiese hecho si no hubiera escuchado _su voz_, alentándola. No era tiempo para lamentarse, era tiempo para que al fin _él_ la viera, para salvar a su primo de la oscuridad. Era _su_ momento.

¿En qué falló? ¿Es que acaso era tan inútil que no podía siquiera proteger su propia vida? Qué ilusa fue, jamás podría cuidar de su pequeña familia, jamás podría ayudar a su primo o merecer que él realmente la vea. No con ese poder. Estaba perdida y todo terminaría gracias al joven Hyuga, su propia sangre. Pero no lo odiaba, era todo culpa de ella, por no esforzarse más, por quedarse atrás.

Siempre supo que Naruto Uzumaki era una persona especial, por eso no se sorprendió cuando derrotó a Neji y logró hacer lo que ella no: traerlo a la luz, salvarlo.

Y cuando lo vio partir en su viaje de entrenamiento, hizo una promesa: entrenaría duro para protegerlo, para protegerlo _de todos_.

Es en estos momentos cuando _más duele_. Porque una vez más las miradas no son para ella. Porque _una vez más _intentó conformarse con lo que tenía. Porque una vez más se quedó atrás, en las _sombras_, a pesar de todo.

Pero no la odiaba… no odiaba a Sakura por recibir esas miradas cargadas de emociones del joven al que _amaba_. No la odiaba por lograr lo que ella nunca _pudo_.

Porque lo intentó. Intentó protegerlo de Pain y falló.

No lo entendía al principio. Veía como lo golpeaban una y otra y otra vez. Y su mente gritaba '¿Por qué nadie lo ayuda? ¿Por qué _ella_ no lo ayuda?'

Pero ahora veía todo con más claridad. Sakura confiaba en Naruto, sus lazos estaban más allá de su entendimiento. Ese abrazo representaba más que cualquier otra cosa.

Y dolía, porque sabía que jamás la mirarían así. Sabía que, pasara lo que pasara, al final del día, _esos_ ojos no la buscarían a ella. Y eso dolía, pero _no los odiaba_.


End file.
